


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: Life is such a Mess [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Girls Night Out, lesbian sam, the guys have to watch Mila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 2 of Mike and Jessica's life together. The girls are having a night out and left Mike and Chris in charge of taking care of Mila.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: Life is such a Mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805824
Kudos: 3





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended that you read part 13 of "A Very Chrashley Life" prior to reading this (for context).

Girls night out. They hadn’t had one since right before Ashley got married, and even then they didn’t go  _ out _ . But being as Ashley was almost 5 months pregnant and Jessica was breastfeeding, they couldn’t get  _ too _ wild. They settled for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Jess got there first, getting a table for them. Emily walked in and took a seat opposite her.

“We missed you at Ashley’s party.”

Emily sighed, opening the menu and pursuing it.

Jessica kept waiting for Emily to respond, but she didn’t say anything until Sam walked up.

“Hey Em!”

“Sam,” she said unenthused.

Sam looked at Jessica worried and in response, she shrugged.

“So, how is work?”

“Busy.”

Ashley walked up smiling and taking a seat beside Jess, “How is everyone?”

“I’m good,” Sam said, “starving.”

“So am I. I thought when I had Mila that the feeling of eating for two would pass, but feeding her all the time...might as well still be pregnant,” Jess added.

Emily was really quiet and looked kinda sad, so Ashley cleared her throat, “Ok, we need to talk about the elephant in the room because if we’re gonna sit here like this the whole time I’m going to scream. Emily, I know you probably hate us right now, but we are your friends and we want to help you when you feel like shit.”

“We’re worried about you,” Sam clarified.

“I don’t hate you- ok hate is a pretty good word, but it’s not really hate it’s-”

“Jealousy,” Jess and Emily said in unison.

“I know it’s stupid, and I don’t even want kids right now, but the fact that I can’t even if I wanted. The fact it makes me angry is  _ pathetic _ . A-and the fact that you guys are getting married and having kids…”

“It sucks,” Sam said, wrapping her arm around Emily, “Even I can get jealous and that’s something I don’t know if I  _ ever _ want. That doesn’t mean I throw myself into my job to the point I can’t ever see my friends.”

“I really  _ have _ been busy.”

“There’s  _ busy _ and there’s throwing yourself into your work as an unhealthy coping skill.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “I don’t like therapist Sam.”

“Have you _thought_ about seeing a therapist?” Jessica suggested.

“I don’t- I guess I can look into it.”

Ashley nodded, “Also think about it this way, Em. You’ve got two little nieces that you can spoil like they’re your own.”

“I know Mila loves being spoiled,” Jessica laughed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come meet her.”

“It’s ok.”

“Who’s watching her right now?” Emily asked, just now noticing she didn’t have a baby with her.

“Well…”

\--------------------------

Right before Jessica left for dinner, she had fed Mila and left instructions that if she was gone for more than 2 hours then she would need to eat again. Mike set a timer and set his phone on the counter. Chris came to join his endeavors of taking care of a newborn, at the request of Ashley. Between the two of them, they were sure not to kill her.

At first, things were easy. Mila was sleeping as she did most of the time. Mike held her on his chest, doing skin-to-skin.

“I’m not gonna lie, this,” he motioned to her, “is the best part of being a dad.”

Chris nodded, “Is it as terrifying as I think it is? Having someone you’re responsible for keeping alive?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks for the reassurance.”

“What do you gain from me lying to you? A sense of cockiness?” Mike asked before mocking him, “Oh, I’m Chris, Mike told me that attempting to keep a newborn alive is a piece of cake so I am  _ totally _ prepared to be a dad.”

Chris snapped, “I don’t sound like that.”

Mike sighed as Mila spit up all over him in her sleep, “It’s a lot of this. Hand me that burp cloth.”

“Here,” Chris offered.

Mike wiped up the stuff and as he laid her down on the couch so he could wipe her off as well. Chris just observed as Mike gently cleaned Mila off. Chris took a deep breath in and gagged.

“I hope that was her and not you shitting your pants.”

Mike smelled it as well, “What the fuck, Mila.”

Mila began to cry, loudly. Chris cringed at the high pitched noise that came from her. Mike grabbed a spare diaper off the table along with the thing of wipes.

“Baby girl, I know you’re just as disgusted by that smell as we are. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Mike cautiously undid her diaper before gagging himself.

“It’s green,” Chris said, catching a glimpse, “Why is it green?”

“Hell if I know.”

Mike kept getting new wipes, running them along Mila’s butt in an attempt to clean it up. As he was nearing having her clean, she pooped again, some on Mike’s hand.

“That looks,” Chris laughed, “shitty.”

“Leave,” Mike looked over at him annoyed.

Chris put his hands up in surrender. Mike managed to clean her up once again and placed a new diaper on. Mila continued to cry.

“Fuck, what is it? Chris, go grab a onesie from her dresser.”

Chris stood up and when he emerged, he handed one to Mike. Once Mila was dressed she slowly stopped crying and went back to sleep.

\----------------------

“...Mike hasn’t texted me, so it can’t be a complete trainwreck.”

The waitress came up to their table and took their orders. When he left Ashley giggled, “She was cute.”

“You’re taken,” Jess poked her wedding ring, “And just a smidge pregnant. Also you’re straight.”

“I _meant_ for Sam.”

Sam giggled, “She was cute, but  _ so _ not my type.”

“Oh  _ come on _ , Sam. You haven’t dated anyone in a while,” Jessica pleaded, “At least give her your number. You never know where it could go.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt, but I make no promises.”

They were eating their food when Jessica’s phone buzzed with a text from Mike and Ashley laughed, “You spoke too soon. What happened?”

\---------------------

Mike’s timer had gone off from across the room and he got up to turn it off.

“What was that for?”

“Letting me know Mila might need to eat soon. But she’s sleeping so I’m not worried.”

It was another 10 minutes or so before Mila started to get fussy.

“Should we feed her?” Chris asked as Mila became more upset.

Mike nodded but then mumbled, “Except she didn’t give me instructions.”

He sent a quick text to her and as the time passed with the typing notification along with Mila being upset, he got anxious.

“There’s milk in the freezer. Thaw it under the tap and put in the bottle on the counter,” her response said.

Mike related the message to Chris as he picked up the screaming baby and tried to shush her. 

“How’s it going?” Mike asked, frazzled, “Did you find it?”

“Found it. Your water is taking forever to get hot enough to thaw it.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “shhhhhh Mila. It’s ok. Your food is coming.”

As the time passed and Mila’s screams grew, Mike walked into the kitchen and motioned for them to swap.

“You want me to hold her? I don’t know Mike, I don’t wanna break her.”

“You’re gonna be a dad in a few months. Crash course.”

Mike passed her off to him and Chris gently started to rock her. When Mike walked over to the sink he groaned, “You had the cold water on, dumbass.”

“Since when is the hot water that way?”

Mike sighed as it took time for the milk to thaw. He poured it into the bottle and handed it to Chris to give to Mila. It took a minute for her to take the bottle but once she did, she calmed down.

A while later, Jessica came home to find Mila asleep on Chris’ chest and Mike dozing off himself.

“So you didn’t kill her, that’s promising.”

Mike opened his eyes slightly, “Welcome home babe.”

Jessica picked Mila up and cooed, “Mommy missed her little angel.”

“So am I good to leave?”

“Yes. Thank you for staying here with them. I hope you learned something.”

“Yeah, that your tap is stupid and baby shit about knocked me out.”

Jess chuckled, “Well that’s better than nothing.”

After Chris left, the three of them relaxed in the living room while Jessica told Mike the story of Sam asking out the waitress.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
